Pool Of Death
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Hunters 4. It was supposed to be a nice family vacation. Instead, Sam, Casey, and Dean find themselves investigating a haunted pool.
1. Swim Of Death

POOL OF DEATH

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. I'm using some of the Water-Man legend of Poland\Germany and a little bit of an episode of _Are You Afraid of the Dark?_ entitled "_Dead Man's Float_" for the creature, though it's my own creation. I found this folklore site when I googled "Urban legends---Water Demons". I made up the hotel. Anything else you don't recognize is mine.

CHAPTER ONE: SWIM OF DEATH

In Los Angeles, close to Disneyland, two teenage boys walked through _Quenton's Resort and Hotel_.

"Are you sure we should be doing this so late?" one asked.

"Don't be such a wimp," the other responded. They continued walking until they got to the pool entrance.

"It's locked," the second boy said, after trying the door. His companion just chuckled and pulled a piece of wire from his jeans.

"What do you think I brought **this** for?" he smirked. Without waiting for an answer, he slid the wire into the key hole. A few minutes later, the door was unlocked and the two boys walked in. They stripped down to their swim trunks and dove in. Soon, they were swimming and laughing.

"Oh! What's that smell?" one asked suddenly.

"Ugh. Man, I don't know," his friend responded. However, they shrugged it off and kept swimming. Suddenly, both screamed! Each tried to shake off whatever had them, both it was no use. They were dragged under the water. A few minutes later, the two boys floated back to the top. Blue spots covered their bodies.


	2. Vacation Time

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. I explained about the creature in the previous chapter. Anything else you don't recognize is mine. I'm not sure where the MacDonald\Venturi family lives, but I know that when my family drove to Disneyland, it took about six-to-eight hours. And I figured everyone knows ages, so I'm not gonna add 'em.

Meanwhile, Casey MacDonald was busy packing her suitcase. She hummed happily. She was **so** excited about this vacation! Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called.

"Hey, Casey. You ready?" her stepfather, George Venturi asked.

"Almost. Just need a few more things," Casey answered.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride with us? There's plenty of room," George offered.

"Thanks, George. But six-to-eight hours in a car with Derek just **may** lead to homicide and I figured you'd want to avoid that," Casey responded.

"Hmm. Good point," George agreed. He watched as Casey snapped her suitcase closed and slung it over her shoulder.

"That's probably pretty heavy. You want some help?" George offered.

"Oh, no thanks. I got it," Casey answered. She moved past him and went downstairs.

"Hey, J.H. You ready?" her cousin, Dean Winchester questioned.

"I was born ready," Casey replied. He chuckled.

"Spoken like a true hunter," he said to his brother, Sam.

"Yep," Sam agreed.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Marti Venturi cried, bouncing up and down. Her older brother, Derek chuckled.

"Easy, Smarti. We'll be leaving soon," he assured.

"When I get there, I wanna go on Space Mountain first," Lizzie MacDonald stated.

"No Tower of Terror," Edwin Venturi corrected.

"Well, we're gonna have to get a goodnight's sleep first," Nora pointed out.

"What I don't get is why we can't just **fly** there," Derek complained.

"Fly? On a plane? Are you insane?" Dean snapped.

"Dean, I've told you, not all planes have Phantom Travelers," Casey reminded him.

"I don't care. I still don't like them," Dean responded.

"Actually, I'm not too fond of them myself these days," Sam agreed. Casey let out an exasperated sigh.

"Let's just go," she stated. With that, everyone trooped out. Nora, George, Derek, Edwin, Marti, and Lizzie got into the family van, while Sam, Dean, and Casey got into the 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Man, I can't wait until **I**'**m** old enough to drive that," Derek murmured, gazing admiringly at the vehicle.

"Forget it, kid. Unless it's an extreme emergency, no one drives this car but **me**," Dean stated. They all got into their vehicles. Dean turned the engine on. Sam and Casey groaned as _Not Gonna Take It_ by Twisted Sister blared out of the stereo.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm not sure if Dean would be a Twisted Sister fan, but I had to use something I knew. I mean, I like the song, but I wouldn't buy the group.


	3. Check In Rumors

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Butterfly heaven (ch 1, 2): Thanks. I will. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. Life With Derek belongs to Disney. I got the Water-Man legend off of this website of myths and legends that I found by Googling "Urban legends---water demons". Slightly inspired by the _Are You Afraid of the Dark?_ episode "Dead Man's Float". I only own the hotel and its' workers.

About eight hours later, Dean pulled into the parking lot of _Quenton's Resort and Hotel_.

"Well, here we are," he said. Sam twisted in his seat to stare at Casey, who had fallen asleep a few hours earliar.

"Should we wake her?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Nah, just pick her up," Dean answered. They got out of the car. As they did so, George's van came up. As soon as it was parked, the Venturi and MacDonald kids climbed out, clamoring. Dean quickly shushed.

"What's your problem?" Derek asked crossly. Dean gestured to Sam who was in the process of scooping a sleeping Casey into his arms.

"Like we're supposed to care?" Derek scoffed.

"Derek," George scolded. Edwin glanced at the girl in the older man's arms.

"She's kinda cute when she's sleeping," he commented. Derek let out another scoff, but then looked at her. Casey had her arms wrapped around Sam's neck and her head was laying on his chest, her dark hair flowing all around. _You know, Edwin's right. She does look kinda cute when she's asleep_, Derek thought. Then he shook his head. Where had that come from?

"Okay, let's get checked in," Nora announced. Dean reached into the Impala and grabbed his and Sam's duffle. He then opened the trunk and grabbed Casey's suitcase.

"You want some help?" Sam queried.

"Nah, it's all right," Dean said.

"Are you sure? I can easily---" Sam continued.

"No. J.H. finally stopped having the nightmares and she should have a full night's sleep," Dean interrupted.

"Okay," Sam sighed. He shifted his cousin in his arms and followed his brother and his aunt's family into the hotel lobbey.

"Hi. Nora and George Venturi. We have reservations. There's also a reservation for Sam and Dean Winchester," Nora said to the desk clerk.

"Right," the man said, looking at the list. As this was going on, two bellhops came out, apparently in the middle of a heated discussion.

"I still say it was no accident," the first one insisted.

"Look, it's tragic, but accidents happen all the time. Those boys shouldn't been at the pool in the first place," the second one reminded him. Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"Do you think---" Dean started to ask.

"No!" Sam interrupted with a hiss. "No hunting. Not this time. For once, let's just pretend to be a nice, normal family on a nice, normal vacation," he continued.

"But---" Dean began to protest.

"**No**," Sam interrupted again. Casey made a moaning noise. "Sorry, Cay. Go back to sleep," he apologized.

"Okay, your rooms are upstairs, down the hall, all the way to the end on the right," the desk clerk told them. Nora and George took the room keys and passed them out among the older kids. Dean took the keys for the room he was sharing with Sam. Then, they all trooped up to their rooms.


	4. Vacation Fun

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. Slightly inspired by _Are You Afraid of the Dark?_'s "Dead Man's Float". Creature is mine, though inspired by the Water-Man legend, which I found in a folklore and myth site by Googling "Urban legends---Water demons".

The next morning, Casey was awakened by a shaking motion on her bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" a young voice shouted. Casey moaned and rolled over.

"Go away," she mumbled. Someone shook her shoulder.

"Casey, wake up," the voice insisted. Derek looked at Marti, whose best efforts at getting her stepsister out of bed were to no avail.

"Relax, Marti. I can get her," Derek assured. Marti slid off of Casey's bed and stepped back. Derek whipped off the covers to show Casey still in the previous days' clothes. Furious, Casey jumped up. Derek's eyes widened at the intensity of the fury on her face. He had figured she'd a **bit** upset, but not like **this**.

"Now, Casey. Calm down. I just wanted to wake you up," he said soothingly. Her only answer was to throw a pillow at him.

"OOOOOH! Sometimes I'd swear you were a changeling!" the girl seethed. Then, she stomped into the bathroom.

"Smerek?" Marti asked.

"Yeah?" Derek acknowledged.

"What's a changeling?" Marti queried.

"I don't know, Smarti," Derek answered. After a shower and a change of clothes, they were ready. Inside the theme park, the kids chattered excitedly.

"So Casey, whatta ya want to do first?" Sam wondered.

"How 'bout Tower of Terror?" Casey suggested.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Edwin approved.

"No, Space Mountain," Lizzie disagreed.

"What exactly **is** Tower of Terror?" Dean wondered.

"It's right here," Nora answered, showing him a picture of the ride on the brochure.

"An elevator ride that goes up and down? I'll pass," Dean stated.

"Let me get this straight. You can face a Wendigo or Bloody Mary, but you're afraid of an amusement park ride?" Casey questioned. Sam laughed at the look on his brother's face.

"I'm not afraid!" Dean cried. "It---it's too much like flying!" he continued. Sam and Casey laughed.

"Now, now. Be nice," Nora scolded. Then, they all worked out the details. Sam, Casey, Edwin, Marti, and Derek would go on Tower of Terror while George, Nora, Lizzie, and Dean would get in line for Space Mountain. From there, they could do whatever they wanted as long as the younger kids had someone at least fifteen with them. They split up. Sam, Casey, Edwin, Marti, and Derek got in the Tower of Terror line.

"This is gonna be **so** cool! I mean, we can be scared without worrying about dying," Casey enthused. Sam laughed. However, he had to agree with his cousin. Luckily, the line moved quickly and they were on the ride in record time. Afterwards, the group decided to get some breakfast. In order to prevent any problems between Casey and Derek, Sam had Casey and Edwin sit next to him, while Derek and Marti sat on the other side of the booth. Sam took care of the orders, getting pancakes, eggs, sausage, and orange juice for everybody.

"This isn't what I wanted," Derek complained.

"Fine. More for us," Casey shrugged. She reached for the plate.

"Hey! Back off!" Derek snapped, quickly rescuing his meal.

"Guys," Sam warned. After breakfast, they headed for the _Indiana Jones Adventure_ ride. To Casey's frustration, she found herself stuck on the end, next to Derek. The cart dropped, then turned.

"Whoa!" Derek yelped, as he fell against Casey. With her own exclamation, Casey struggled to push him off of her. Finally, she succeeded. Another turn and he was on her again. Casey couldn't help but laugh at the irony.


	5. Another Death

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWER

Butterfly heaven (3, 4): Thanks. I'm glad you're liking it so far.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. Somewhat inspired by the Are You Afraid of the Dark episode "Deadman's Float". Creature's mine, though inspired by the Water-man legend. Anything you don't recognize is mine.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, a family was in the pool. One of the kids, a six-year boy old wrinkled his nose.

"What's that smell?" he asked.

"What, honey?" his mother wondered, looking at their father. He whispered something in his wife's ear and she laughed.

"Something stinks in here," the little boy stated.

"Yeah. Greg's right," another kid, his thirteen-year old brother, Jeff agreed.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," their mother dismissed. The parents continued to flirt with each other. Then, they heard a startled yelp.

"What's goin' on?" the parents wondered.

"Wait a minute. Where's Greg?" the father questioned. The young boy popped up.

"Help!" he shouted, before falling under again.

"Greg!" Jeff exclaimed, diving under the water. He followed the path and managed to grab his brother's arm. For a moment, there was a fierce struggle as he tried to save his brother. However, he was pushed back to the top.

"Jeff, where's your brother?" his parents asked.

"It shoved me away. It shoved me away from him," Jeff responded. Then, the young boy floated back to the top.

"Greg!" Jeff shouted in relief. He swam to his brother and pulled him to the side.

"Greg?" he asked.

"What are these blue dots?" his mother wondered.

"I---I---I don't know," Jeff answered. "Greg? Greg?" he asked. He checked his brother's pulse.

"Oh, no. Oh, no," he gasped. The parents froze as they realized what their son meant.

"No. No," the mom said. "No!" she cried. Jeff climbed out of the pool, where he immediately threw up.


	6. Clue

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Butterfly heaven: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. Inspired by Are You Afraid of the Dark's "Dead Man's Float". Creature is mine, though inspired by the Water-man legend, which I found on a folklore and myth site. Anything else you don't recongize is mine. And Casey's 'This is my vacation' line is from _Speed 2_, though with obvious language change. What can I say? I liked that line.

Around mid-afternoon, Sam, Dean, the MacDonalds, and Venturis came back to their hotel.

"Hey, what's going on?" Edwin wondered, seeing the yellow police tape. They continued to walk up, but were intercepted by a police officer.

"I'm sorry, folks. But you can't go in there," the man said.

"But we're staying at this hotel," Nora told him.

"I'm sorry. I have my orders," the man responded.

"Well, what happened?" Casey queried.

"Some type of accident in the hotel pool. Little boy drowned," came the replied.

"Drowned?" Dean asked. Before he could ask anything else, they heard a shout.

"You're not listening to me! Something grabbed my brother and held him under!"

"Son, I realize you're upset---" an officer began soothingly. Casey and the others turned to where another officer was talking to a thirteen-year old boy.

"No! You asked me for my statement and I gave it to you! Don't act like I'm making up stories!" the boy screamed. The officer turned to the boy's parents.

"Perhaps we should continue this another time," he said in a condescending tone.

"But officer, what do you make of those blue dots on Greg's body?" the mother asked. As one, Sam, Dean, and Casey looked at each other.

"Drowning?" Casey asked.

"Blue dots?" Sam continued.

"That can only mean one thing," Dean stated. Instantly, the girl knew what he was talking about.

"No! No! This is my vacation dang it!" she exclaimed.

"I wanted a vacation too Cay, but I don't think we can ignore this," Sam stated. Casey blew out a breath.

"Okay," she agreed unhappily.

"I'll get the laptop," Sam stated. Sam, Dean, and Casey went to the car where Sam popped the trunk, grabbed his laptop, and then went into the car, scooting over so that his brother could join him in the front seat and Casey could watch from the back. Then, he booted up, and once the computer was on and running, he went on-line. He typed up some key words and waited. Then, he clicked on a find.

"I've got it!" he shouted.


	7. The Water Man

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

DISCLAIMERS

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. Story was slightly inspired by the _Are You Afraid of the Dark?_ episode "Dead Man's Float". The creature is mine, though inspired by the Water-Man Legend. Information here is from a folklore and myth site I found.

"Okay, what?" Casey asked.

"Well, I thought that the mention of blue spots on the kid sounded familiar, so I looked up this old legend. I found it. It's a legend that originates from Poland and Germany," Sam responded.

"Sam, while we're young," Casey told her cousin. Dean laughed as Sam huffed.

"The Water-Man also known as a Wodny muz or Nykus," Sam read.

"A Nix," Casey recalled.

"Right. It lures its victims to the place where it bathes in order to drown them. Its handiwork is distinguished by the blue spots on the victims," Sam continued, reading off the information.

"Wait. So we got some kind of a naked creature in the pool? Yuck," Casey stated.

"But the kid didn't say anything about seeing anyone. He just said somethin' pulled his brother under the water," Dean reminded them.

"If it was the Water-Man, why wouldn't he show himself?" Sam wondered.

"That's what we gotta find out," Dean determined. The three stared at each other.


	8. Investigation

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. Creature is mine, though inspired by the _Are You Afraid of the Dark?_ episode "Dead Man's Float" and the Water-Man legend, which I found on a folklore and myth site, though I made up some of the Water-Man's powers.

Later that night, Sam, Dean, and Casey sneaked into the pool room. Each had a small pistol full of rock salt in the back of their jeans.

"Geez. A pool looks different at night," Casey said. Dean powered up his EMF and Sam turned on the night vision on his camera.

"So, what are we looking for?" a voice asked. Startled, the three whirled around.

"Edwin! Marti!" Casey exclaimed.

"What are you two doing here?" Dean asked.

"We couldn't sleep," Marti answered.

"Why don't you two go back to bed?" Sam suggested.

"We won't be able to sleep. Mom, Dad, Lizzie, and Derek are snoring," Edwin complained.

"We can help," Marti stated. Casey sighed.

"Fine. Just stick close and don't **do** anything," she told them. They walked around. Marti wrinkled her nose.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

"Ozone," Casey answered. "I've never smelled it so strong before," she continued.

"We have---The Hookman," Dean responded. His EMF whirred.

"We got somethin," he stated. Just then, a light shined in the hall.

"Oh, great," Casey seethed.

"Sam and I will check it out. Casey, keep an eye on the other two," Dean said.

"'Kay," Casey acknowledged. Her older cousins walked out. To the chagrin, they found a night watchman.

"Hi," Dean greeted.

"What are you doing out here?" the guard asked.

"Uh, well---" Sam stalled. He wasn't as good at lying as his brother was.

"Our younger cousin thought there was someone out here. Her house got robbed right before we came here and it really shook her up. So when she said she thought she heard someone out here, we decided to humor here," Dean said smoothly.

"Really?" the guard asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered. Meanwhile, in the pool room, the smell had gotten stronger.

"Ew. It's getting worse," Marti complained. Just then, the water began to move towards them.

"Um...Casey?" Edwin asked, tugging on her shirt. Some of the water moved out of the pool and wrapped itself around Marti's leg. The girl shrieked and Casey tugged her stepsister out of the thing's grasp. Then, she placed her into Edwin's arms.

"Edwin, take Marti back to our hotel room as fast as you can, and don't look back," Casey said. Then, she yelped as the water grabbed her and pulled her under. With his own scream, Edwin took off.

"Edwin! Marti!" Dean exclaimed in surprise.

"Something's in the water!" Edwin shouted.

"What are you talking about?" the guard asked.

"Where's Casey?" Sam asked.

"In the pool. Something's got her," Marti replied. The three men looked towards the pool room just in time to see the door swing shut.


	9. Fight!

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. Inspired by the _Are You Afraid of the Dark?_ episode "Dead Man's Float". Creature is mine, though inspired by the Water-man legend I found on a folklore and myth site. I also own the guard.

"Casey!" Dean cried. He and Sam took off, the guard and the younger kids at their heels. Sam tugged on the door.

"It's stuck," he grunted. Then, he backed up and kicked it in.

"Casey!" Sam cried. He and Dean pulled out their guns, as did the guard.

"Come on, ugly! Show yourself!" Dean shouted. By this time, the commotion had captured the attention of several guests who had come to watch, including the MacDonald and Venturi family.

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"Casey's in there!" Marti exclaimed.

"What?" Nora gasped. With a whoosh, the creature stood up.

"WHOA!" Sam and Dean chorused. Several guests scream and fled in terror.

"That's no Water-Man," Dean stated. The thing---whatever it was---was black and green, had a large tail, black and green claws, and yellow eyes. In one claw, was Casey.

"Then what the heck is it?" Sam wondered.

"Whatever it is, it's gonna die," the guard responded. With that, he inched his finger towards the trigger.

"No. Don't! Don't!" Sam cautioned, noticing his movements.

"Why not?" the guard demanded.

"For one thing, your bullets are useless," Sam stated.

"For another, you might hit our cousin," Dean added. The creature roared and flailed about. Sam and Dean had no choice but to fire. A shot hit home and Casey was uncermoniously dropped onto the concrete.

"Sam, check her!" Dean bellowed. Sam ran to her under the cover of his brother's fire. There was a large gash from the fall and blue dots covered her body. Sam removed his jacket, tore it, and tied around her head. Then, he placed two fingers on her neck.

"Dean! There's no pulse!" he screamed frantically. _No! No! No! No!_ he thought frantically. At this, Derek broke away from his father and ran towards Casey.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"You know, CPR?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah," Derek responded.

"Help me," Sam said. With that, he interlaced his fingers, placed his hands on her chest, and began to pump.

"One, two, three, four, five. Breathe!" Derek did as he was told. The cycle was completed. Some time later, they heard a dying shriek. Sam glanced over his shoulder, the water demon fell to its death, then disappeared into nothing.

"Casey!" Dean shouted, running up to them.

"One, two, three, four, five. Breathe!" Sam instructed. Derek did so. Then, panted.

"Let me take over," Dean said. Derek moved out of the way. When the count time was up, Dean blew a breath into Casey's mouth.

"Come on, J.H. Don't you die on me," Dean muttered worriedly.

"Come on, Casey. Breathe!" Derek urged.

"Son, you need to call it," the guard told the boys.

"Don't say that! She's not dead!" Derek snapped, shoving the man away.

"One, two, three---" Sam counted off again.

"Come on, Casey. I---I need you," Derek confessed.

"Four---" Sam's count was interrupted by violent coughing.

"Sammy?" Casey managed to get out.

"Oh, thank God!" Sam cried in relief.

"Casey!" Marti shouted happily as the coughing died down.

"Well, I'll be. I was sure she was a goner," the guard breathed.

"Casey, what did I teach you when you first started hunting with us?" Dean demanded.

"No chick flick moments," Casey rasped.

"Okay...well, yeah," Dean acknowleged. "What else?" he queried. She stared him, genuinely confused.

"**Don**'**t** scare me like that!" Dean scolded her. Her cousins carefully helped her up.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Dean said gently.

"Casey, are you okay?" George queried.

"I need a vacation," was Casey's response. Everyone laughed.


	10. Going Home

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. _Phantom of the Opera_ belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Cameron Mackintosh and the Really Useful Theatre Company. At least, that's the version **I**'**m** thinking of.

The next day, Sam, Dean, the MacDonalds, and Venturis packed their things and took them out to the hall.

"Listen, Sam. I'm sorry about your jacket," Casey apologized.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm just glad we didn't need to take you to the hospital," Sam responded.

"Like she would've let us anyway. She **hates** hospitals," Dean chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? Too many questions," Casey defended herself. She went to pick up a suitcase, only to have George beat her to it.

"Let me get it. We don't want you to exert yourself," he said.

"George, I'm fine. It's just a little scratch," Casey protested.

"Casey, just let George do this for you," Nora stated.

"All right," Casey sighed. She went to pick up another suitcase, but Derek quickly grabbed it.

"Derek, I am perfectly capable---" Casey began.

"I know you are," Derek interrupted. "Just think of it as my thank you for protecting Edwin and Marti," he continued.

"All right," Casey sighed in resignation.

"Face it 'Cay, no one's gonna let you do anything," Sam chuckled.

"Well, I **will**. Here. Take this," Dean stated, handing her his bag.

"Thank you, Dean," Casey said.

"No problem," Dean responded. Sam chuckled and shook his head. They went out to the parking lot, where they all loaded up their vehicles and got inside.

"J.H., why don't you pick the music this time?" Dean offered.

"Really? You mean it?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered. She rummaged around her pack, until she found a cassette tape she liked, and then handed it to her cousin, who popped it in. As they drove off, the beginning strains of _Phantom of the Opera_ came on.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Hunters_: the new boy in school is putting everybody under his spell, including Casey's best friend friend, Emily. Will they be able to save Westman High? Find out next time on: _Hunters_.


End file.
